The materials that are used in inkjet print heads are generally resistant to water-based fluids, such as are used in many consumer and business applications. However, in some applications, inks or other fluids formulated with organic solvents are often used. These organic solvents can have a negative effect on internal print head materials, including structural materials, adhesives, and barrier films, potentially causing these materials to swell, soften, or dissolve, for example, eventually compromising the function of the device and leading to its premature failure. In some cases, these failures can happen in a matter of hours after the ink or other fluid initially comes into contact with the print head materials. This can complicate shipping and storage of these types of print heads.